Home Nurse
by hesmus
Summary: After a hard day at work it's nice to come home where a little surprise is waiting for you.


_Hello sweeties!~ Here is some KidLaw smut to bring some light into your dark winter (or whatever season you're having xD) nights.~ I have never written KidLaw but I wanted to try. ^^''_

_And I don't own One Piece_

* * *

Kid was exhausted. He had an awful day at work; so many machines decided to break at the same time, and his headache wasn't helping at all with his tired body. Kid dragged his ass across the parking lot to the building where his apartment was. He was about to open the main door when his phone rang. Kid groaned and took his phone from his pocket.

"What?" he answered bluntly. He didn't care who was calling.

"As enthusiastic as always, Mr Eustass," said the voice over the phone. That voice belonged to Trafalgar Law, Kid's longtime lover. Their relationship was pretty interesting since they both had extremely strong tempers. They had their ups and downs but after all those two would always stick together, loving each other.

"I don't have energy for your sarcastic shit right now. I'm tired and my head hurts like bitch," Kid said in a grumpy voice.

"Well then go home and relax," Law said. Kid could tell that he was smirking; he recognized his lover's tone too well. "So where are you now?"

"I'm just entering the building. Why do you ask?" Kid grunted, stepped inside and strolled over to the elevator.

"Oh, nothing.~ See you around," Law hummed and hung up. Damn that doctor could be weird sometimes. Soon Kid was standing behind his front door and trying to find his keys. After some heavy curses he managed to find them and he entered the apartment. It wasn't that big but Kid felt comfortable there.

Kid took his jacket off and threw it somewhere, not really caring where it landed. He walked to the living room and threw himself onto the couch with a satisfied grunt. He sighed heavily, rubbing his temples_. 'Well at least it's Friday now…'_ Kid thought and tried to stretch his arms and upper back. His muscles were sore after the long week.

Kid snapped back to reality when he heard something from the bedroom; like someone had just closed the wardrobe_. 'What the hell..?'_ he thought and stood up. He was ready to kick some asses if someone dared to break in his apartment.

He didn't make it too far though before the bedroom door opened and a tall figure stepped out.

"Welcome home Mr Eustass. I was waiting for you," said a familiar voice. Kid looked a bit closer at the source of the voice and then he allowed his body to relax. Well of course it was his creepy boyfriend and no one else.

"What the hell are you doing here? And how did you get in?" Kid almost snarled.

"My my, aren't you grumpy today," Law chuckled in amusement as he lazily walked up to frowning Kid. "I used the spare key you gave me a couple of months ago."

"But what are you doing here?" Kid repeated, determined to get some answers. He glared down at Law who was standing right in front of him… Wearing a dressing gown… _'What a weird doctor…'_

Law leaned closer so that his lips were almost touching Kid's left ear. He traced his hand on his lover's muscular chest, making Kid shiver slightly under the warm touch. "I'm here to take care of you…" Law whispered seductively which made Kid shudder even more.

"And how are you exactly going to take care of me?" Kid asked in a low voice as he wrapped his strong arms around the doctor's slim waist.

"Like this…" was the only answer that Kid got before Law pulled himself away from Kid and ever so slowly started to take his dressing gown off, leaving Kid more stunned and secretly aroused than ever.

In front of him was now standing Law, wearing a white, extremely short and slutty nurse uniform… Law's longs legs were exposed and the skirt was barely covering his butt cheeks.

"Holy fucking shit…" Kid gasped when his eyes examined the naughty nurse slash doctor before him. Okay, his headache was so going to go away now. He tried to grab Law's overly seductive body and just slam it against his but he wasn't allowed to do that. Law slapped Kid's hands away and smirked at his pouting face.

"Don't be so impatient. I said that I'm going to take care of you. I will make you feel better," Law said huskily and roughly pushed Kid onto the couch. He climbed on top of Kid, positioning himself comfortably on his warm lap. The skirt of the uniform was now revealing Law's perfectly shaped butt and…

"Are those… thongs..?" Kid managed to choke out when he got a glimpse of the doctor's underwear.

"Mmh, maybe," Law responded, his voice muffled in Kid's neck. "So, you had a rough day, huh? Poor baby.~ Let me make you feel better…" he continued and took Kid's weird goggles away, stroking his hair gently.

"Yeah, I had a hard day," Kid almost purred. That touch felt so good, making the nasty headache fade away. Law smiled at Kid's pleased expression. Now it was time to make him feel real good.

Kid let out a surprised moan when he felt something pressing against his groin. And that something was his boyfriend's growing erection. Law moved his hips to create a nice friction between their crotches, forcing pleased sounds to come out of their mouths. He felt how Kid grabbed his hips to help him move, also bucking his own hips upwards. However soon Law stood up and lowered himself to his knees, making sure to look as seductive as possible. Kid looked a bit confused but got his answer when Law unzipped Kid's pants.

Law didn't usually do things like this; pleasure Kid with his mouth instead of his hands. But now it seemed like a perfect time to do that. Kid watched how Law took his already hard member out of his pants and licked the tip teasingly. Kid let out a throaty moan. It has been ages since he last got a blow job, so now he was going to enjoy this full heartedly.

The licking lead to sucking and soon Law was popping his head up and down between Kid's thighs, the said man shuddering in pleasure. Kid was so lost in his pleasure that he didn't even notice how Law took his own (tiny) underwear off and started to prep himself.

Suddenly the nice and pleasurable warmth around Kid's cock disappeared and he whined at the loss.

"Don't worry. You will get something better soon," Law hummed and sat on Kid's lap once again, his nurse uniform still on. Kid licked his lips, lust filling his eyes when he watched Law lowering himself and guiding Kid's throbbing length to his entrance.

Law hissed slightly when Kid's cock pushed through the tight ring of muscles but he didn't care about the pain. He continued to slide down until Kid was completely inside him. By now Kid was moaning a little bit louder than before, enjoying the hotness and tightness of Law's ass. He grabbed Law's hips to support him, getting ready to help him move.

And then Law started his movements. Slowly he lifted himself up, making sure that Kid was still inside him, and then let his hips fall back down. He groaned at the sensation; it felt so great. He picked up the pace, Kid supporting him the whole time. Soon Kid was about to lost it and he started to buck his hips up to meet Law's but of course that damn doctor had to protest.

"No, let me do the work. You're the patient here after all," Law chuckled between his panting and moaning. Scowling a bit Kid let Law have his way and just enjoyed the riding.

Law moved faster and faster, aiming the thrusts so that Kid's member was hitting his special spot deep inside him. They were both just one big moaning and panting mess. Kid was holding Law tight, kissing and licking his neck every now and then. After a while Law felt his limit coming closer and he grabbed his own length and started stroking it. Kid was really close too so he decided to help his lover a little bit. His hand joined Law's and together they threw each other over the edge; first Law and then Kid soon after.

Law's semen was now covering his uniform and Kid's stomach; Kid's product slightly coming out of Law. They sat there for a moment, trying to catch their breaths. After calming down Law moved Kid out of him with a quiet moan from both of them and then he kissed gently the red head's lips and smirked.

"So, are you feeling any better now?" Law asked a ruffled Kid's bright red hair.

"Yeah, much better. I think I'm going to reward you for your good work," Kid said, smirking almost evilly.

Kid picked up Law who let out a surprised yelp. Kid carried him to the bedroom and threw him onto the bed, climbing on top of him and ripped the white uniform off of him. And so they started a round two, enjoying every single moment.

* * *

**Beta read by Aimee**


End file.
